


We’ll Train hard (so stop worrying)

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, Rayleigh is actually a softy, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Shanks and Buggy got almost killed in the last battle. To make sure it won’t happen again Rayleigh starts to train them...maybe a little too hard.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	We’ll Train hard (so stop worrying)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 “unacceptable, try again.”

“Unacceptable, try again."

"But Rayleigh." Both Shanks and Buggy whined. "We don't want to."

Irritation crept upon Rayleigh. “You'll have to. You don't want to get killed right? So get up and try it again."

Shank and Buggy stood up with much effort. "Can we at least take a break?" Shanks asked. "We've been at it for hours. Everything hurts and I'm thirsty."

"Do you think enemies will give you a break?! Sometimes fights can take hours, even days, to finish." Rayleigh pointed out.

"Yeesh, I'd rather die than fight for days." Buggy muttered under his breath.

It looked like Rayleigh hear that. "Well at this tempo you're going to. Again." Shank and Buggy started to spar and train moves reluctantly.

After a few hours both boys collapsed in the dining hall. "Shit, Rayleigh is a real slave driver." Shanks said between breaths as Buggy got some water for the two of them. Buggy nodded in agreement.

"You know that he's only training you so hard because he is worried." The two jumped at the sudden voice. They hadn't even noticed that Roger was sitting on the table on the right. "Do you remember when a few pirates managed to corner you two and you almost died?" Both nodded.

"Well, it really got to Rayleigh when that happened. He wants to make sure that won't happen again. He just wants to keep you save and the only way he knows that’s going to happen is when you get stronger. Just try to look at his from his perspective."

The realization slammed into both of them, making them feel very guilty. They would have been worried too if it had been someone else.

The next day they trained without complaining. They might not have said it out loud but they suddenly noticed how worried Rayleigh actually was about them.

Determined filled them up. They would make sure that Rayleigh wasn't going to worry about them like that every again.


End file.
